


Give Or Take A Night Or Two

by NidoranDuran



Category: Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Blow Job, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Jessica brings you to her dressing room after the club closes, having taken an interest in you. It's not cheating if it's not patty cake. Anonymous commission. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.
Relationships: Jessica Rabbit/Reader
Kudos: 61





	Give Or Take A Night Or Two

The Ink and Paint empties, but you don't slip out with the crowd. Jessica's hand hold onto yours as she lets the sea of patrons pass by. "Stay a bit longer," she says, free hand applying a fresh coating of gloss onto her full, waiting lips. "I'm having a wonderful time talking to you, and I think I'd like to keep talking. Maybe even taking a trip to the back." She grips your hand a bit tighter. Everything she does is a warming approach that makes your whole body tighten up with excitement and desire, eyes steady upon hers as the club empties out of its patrons.

"You're married," you say, surprise washing slowly over you. You aren't against it. The feeling hits with a shaky pulse of excitement, and you don't want to shy away from it, leaning in a bit closer, feeling the tension creep over you. "Wouldn't he--"

"I love my husband," Jessica says, cutting you off to leave no doubt about the situation and its truth. "And I'm not going to play patty cake with you. But he doesn't mind what I do with a human as long as it's not that, and neither do I. So, let's keep it pure, keep it below the belt, and I don't mind where we go tonight." She's sultry in her offer, even if it involves the bizarre cartoon belief that patty cake is the real act of intimacy. That suits you just fine; Jessica's a stacked smoke show whose every overbearing shred of presence leaves you full of need. "If you're willing."

"I've been imagining it all night," you admit, and it makes a sultry smile creep across her face; Jessica's not shying away from your words and from the weight of your admission, and that makes you only crave more of her as you ease in closer and embrace the desires pulsing much more erratically now through you. You're fairly sure that faithfulness doesn't work on a basis of patty cake, but at the same time you're dead certain that this is the only chance you're ever going to have with Jessica Rabbit, and if you blow this, you will never be able to forgive yourself.

When the last of the patrons take their leave, Jessica guides you up out of your seat and toward the door. You follow readily, accepting the pace behind her as she walks with her wide hips swaying, every step hypnotic, making you want to walk behind her instead of beside her. Jessica's presence is a potent danger pulling you deeper into hunger and appreciation of everything she does, and you welcome it, drastic and wild as it is, led into the dressing room backstage where none of the other employees can see what's about to happen. You're alone with Jessica, and her hand presses against you, right at the bottom of your ribcage, and applies a firm push.

You fall back into a chair, and Jessica's body follows. Her feet remain steady on the floor as she pushes her lips flush against yours, as she pushes in with firm intent and a sensation of wild greed and intense want. It's a feeling that sends surges of pure need across your body, ripples of lust you don't for a moment shy away from as she grips you tightly. Her lips find yours. Soft, plush, kissable lips that drown you in pleasure and affection, the gloss making them a bit slick as they press against you so firmly, but you melt into it.

"I'll be taking the lead," she said, and you can't argue with that offer for a second. Your hands reach for her chest, grabbing at them as her hands drift lower still down your own body. You can't resist a chance to cop a feel, and as she lets you, your fingers only firm up their touch, appreciating the softness you're able to grope at as you sink into this warmth and allow her to pay you the utmost praise. If Jessica wants to call these shots, how can you possibly say no?

Her hands start to do away with your clothes, and you welcome the way she undresses you and the way her lips stay firm against you through it all. The cartoon babe is utterly shameless in her loving touch and in the way she pays you so much love and focus, making your body relax more and more as she soothes you down progressively deeper, lower, accepting what she does and not caring how dominant she wants to be. It's all worth it to soak in this pleasure, to let her impose upon you the most thrilling and reassuring of feelings. The sensation of her touch is more normal than you expected, despite her being a toon. It feels so real, so easy. IF your eyes closed, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference, but why would you ever want to close your eyes and miss out on the glorious sight of Jessica Rabbit getting your cock out?

"I like what I see," she purrs, giving your bottom lip a nibble before finally breaking away from the kiss entirely. She sinks down slowly toward her knees, getting into position for something that she seems all too prepared and confident to give. It's clear that Jessica knows exactly how to do this and how to get at a human, but you brush aside all those things and think about how, of all the humans in the club tonight, her eyes singled out you. That has to count for something.

Jessica gets to her knees and her fingers wrap around your cock firmly, lips parting as she leans slowly forward. "Keep cooperating, and I promise, you'll enjoy everything that I'm about to do." With a hungry shove forward, she takes half of your cock into her mouth at once, lips wrapping firmly around you and bringing their softness down with renewed intensity and lust. You tense up under the attention and the heat, a surprise of affection washing across your body as you let her work her head along your cock now with unbridled delight.

Nothing about Jessica's oral attention is subtle. She's not that kind of girl, it seems. A wet, sloppy blowjob is all she can muster, and that suits you just fine as she begins to work along your shaft, sucking with noisy delight back and forth. It's a tense and sloppy fever, but it's exactly what you feel like you need most, body writhing under so much more pleasure and hunger than you can help. The slither of a tongue inside of her mouth laps along your shaft and pays you sweet devotion, as her hand progressively slips lower, yielding fingers and gripping lower so that she can spend more time sucking you off, freeing up space and making the most of it as she pushes firmer against you. It's overwhelming in its forward, intense bursts of pleasure, but you fall happily deeper, savouring the pleasure it brings out from within you, making your whole body crave and ache.

Up and down her head moves. It's a sultry and graceful roll that your eyes follow up and down in deep craving and appreciation, unable to resist the sweet arousal of watching her move quicker along you. She's a pro at this, and Jessica's every action makes you feel needier. The rise and fall of her lips brings with it the dripping of spit down your shaft, an overwhelming push into pleasures more firm and more potent than you can help, every dizzy and agonizing second of this lust searing through your body and refusing to let up. It's all feeling like too much to handle, abruptly demanding from you more than you feel like you can handle, but in the best of ways.

As she draws back from your cock, her breath is ragged, but even as she winds up through the pleasure of losing herself to your cock, she carries her lust well, bringing with it a control strong and potent enough to keep you enthralled. Her tongue drags along your cock, and she plants kisses all over, deepening the desires and the delights that don't seem the least bit capable or sensible. The pleasure is hot. Reckless. You writhe and shift in the chair, feeling the welcome throbs of delight and wickedness that come with her attention. "This is a cock that won't disappoint me," she moans, and you don't know if she's regularly being disappointed or if you're just happily falling deeper victim to her charms, but it doesn't matter.

As she takes you into her mouth again and even deeper, now into her throat, nothing matters. You let out a wild groan of delight as she takes you deeper, starting to suck and slobber on your cock with much more firmness and fire, a devotion that makes you ache. She choked on your cock, but it comes with a marked sense of elegance and control that doesn't hold back the aimless pulse of want that keeps you giving in deeper. You want it so badly, and you're losing yourself to a steeper sense of pure need as it winds you up and you fall ever lower, struggling to keep your head on straight as she works you over. It's almost too much pleasure to handle, but to give in to it just feels right. Feels like all you could possibly want.

Your hips struggle not to move too much as Jessica’s aggressive sucking hits you firmer by the second. She’s smooth and seamless in her attentions, head keeping up that steady and confident pace driving you mad, and all you can do is keep giving in to what she wants from you, struggling to make sense of the pleasures and the frustrations that come with this mess of aching pleasure. You want it so badly, trying your best to keep yourself under some semblance of control while losing more and more ground to her. Jessica's attentions keep you lit up, keep you struggling to focus and struggling to make sense of all these wild and frantic wants.

Aggressive and ready and too sloppy for you to handle all of it, Jessica's attention rapidly brings you to a hot, aching rush of pleasure you don't have any way to deal with. The pleasure challenges you, makes you ache, makes your moan rise up out of control, and you feel the struggles melt away at your focus, denying you relief and inching you ever closer to ruin. You're going to cum, but it feels like Jessica knows that just as much as you do, given the way she picks up the pace and squeezes your thighs, refusing to actually slow down as she pushes on firmer and takes you deep into her throat, heaving down and swallowing your whole cock with each shove down, drawing back and pushing right on again. It's a dizzying treatment back and forth meant to make you lose yourself, and you are utterly without sense as you give up to this mess, as you succumb to pleasures too frantic and brutal to believe.

You cry out her name as you give up to this fierce demand and this throbbing rush of pleasure. Your body tightens up, twisting and shivering under the feverish rush of pleasure that you just can't deal with at all, and you feel like you just have to accept it. You cum in her mouth and down her throat, giving up to the pleasure and accepting that there is nothing you want more now than to let her take you by storm. Jessica takes your cum, swallowing down as much as can, but the drip of your seed from around the corners of her lips show off a depraved and playful truth to this mess, and you welcome it for all you can give up to, savouring the sight of it as she draws slowly back.

"That tasted amazing," she purrs, eyes softening as she stares at you. "Did you enjoy having your cock sucked?"

"I did," you groan. "Thank you."

"And you’re still hard for me, too." Jessica's eyes flicker with greed as she starts to pull her dress up. "There's three things I love to do to humans, and the bigger the cock, the better." You watch her bare her ample chest to your greedy gaze, body starting to throb with the pleasure and the heat of a need for more, an ache for pleasures you really can't resist. Her plump breasts are almost begging to be cherished, and as you watch her push forward and guide them apart, you know exactly what's coming.

The embrace of her ample chest around your cock makes you groan in ecstasy, head easing back as she begins to work up and down your cock with careful and firm motions, a forward push into all the lusts and the needs you feel utterly incapable of resisting now that she has you in position. Right where she wants you. Your body relaxes as she pays you the beginnings of wild pleasure, and all you want is to let her take you by storm. "Your breasts are perfect," you groan, trying to pay her a compliment after how much you just let her suck your cock without much focus or ability to express yourself.

"Thank you, I was drawn with them. They're all natural." You can't tell if it's a joke or not, but as she begins to rock up and down your chest, it feels impossible to care. You let her work her breasts along your cock and embrace the pleasure of giving in, a sweet embrace of pure desire that makes you ache for more of this. Her focus and her affection have a way of hitting you just like you need it to, plunging you deeper into the appreciation and the fire that demands more. You stare down at her chest as she works it along your cock, as she pushes in against you and keeps up the pleasure and forward, firm confidence needed to keep you giving up deeper, keep you sinking. The pleasure is almost too much to bear, and you find that there's nothing you want now more than to cum again.

Her devotion and her affection all keep you falling deeper, sinking into the pleasure she lavishes you with. Jessica's every action is forward and focused, bringing you pleasure hotter and more forceful with each push, demanding too much from you to be able to think clearly, but you embrace the possibilities and the chance to give in, wanting so badly to let go again. You throb and pulse inside of her cleavage, cock sticking out of her ample chest and twitching, pre-cum oozing from the tip as you stare down at the action.

Jessica's attention is firmly on your cock, tightly focused on the pleasure she works you over with. It's an attention you sink deeper into, loving the feeling of Jessica so thoroughly focusing on you, lost to the pleasure and seemingly detached from the ability to care about restraint much longer. It's a welcome relief, a twisting of your thoughts and a rush of desire you give up to deeper, groaning harder as she tends to you, as she makes your whole body ache. Your hips don't feel as capable of restraint this time; they lift off of the chair a bit, thrusting into the snug embrace of her plush tits begging around your cock.

This perfect set of tits has been lifted over by countless people. You can't even begin to imagine how many have craved this chance. "You can cum whenever you want to. I look forward to seeing how much of a mess you make, given that my throat feels like it's been painted over in white." Her sultry purr and the way her lips continue to shift and sway in shows of utter delight keep you deep under. It's all too much to bear, and your struggles to hold onto sense feel like they're falling further and further out of focus by the second. It's excess in its purest form, a brilliant flare of desire that keeps you giving up to more and more of her sweet temptation, wanting to everything Jessica has to offer, no matter what its cost is.

When you cum, it's an eruption of gooey, sticky delight that splatters all over Jessica's breasts and makes a grand mess of them. You holler out with greed and delight as you make a grand mess of her perfect chest, covering them and her face in messy streaks of gooey seed, a sticky rush of cum that catches her off guard, has Jessica gasping and shivering as you make the big, gooey mess of her. But even that, Jessica seems ready to take in stride.

"That's exactly what I was hoping you would do," she moans, licking her lips and catching some of the cum you've gotten onto her as she rises up from her place and stares down at you. Her narrow waist gives way to ample hips and to her waiting, greedy pussy, to the embrace of pleasures you find yourself now utterly desperate to give up to, and you're not afraid of what will come with it. You ready yourself for the pleasure, prepared to see through whatever she's about to do to you, hanging now on every word and every expectation. "And how about you?" she asks, arms pushing along your shoulders, whole body shifting as she prepares for her next step. "What are you hoping I'll do?"

"Ride me," you groan, not playing coy or shy about what you crave and how strongly you need her.

"Mm, smart. I like that." She climbs into your lap and sets herself down onto your cock, and you stare into her soft eyes as her slick pussy wraps around your cock and begins to push down, sitting herself firmly onto your lap and immediately starting to ride. No patience. No time. Her composure is all in how she confidently takes your cock and proves she can handle you at your fullest, working up and down your lap with something to prove. Jessica's control over this situation is absolute, and to loosen her grasp and throw herself into a frenzy of pure delight is the unshakable bliss you need from her, staring awestruck at her as she throws herself into this, as her ample chest bounces in your face.

It's definitely cheating on her husband, but she's convinced it's not. "Human cocks always hit a spot that I'm left craving," she moans, gripping your shoulders tight, using it for leverage as she rises and falls with the steady madness and need of a woman possessed. She's not trying to hold back, not trying to contain herself as she pushes her own limits and throws herself deeper into this mess. It's insane, but it feels so incredible that you don't even care. Her body works along you with hastening motions driven by desires too intent to help, irresistible swells of pleasure you just can't help but want more of. She keeps you burning, keeps you giving up to the wild haze and heat of something so primal and so shameless that you're just along for the ride.

Maybe this is cheating. Maybe in some insane way still beyond your human comprehension it's not. But you're still the lucky human balls deep in Jessica Rabbit tonight, and you can't worry yourself with such petty things as you focus on just giving up to this all, on getting the pleasure you crave and embracing the wild sensation that fills you. The weight of her body shoving down against you makes it a lot harder to thrust up and meet the pace she sets, but that's fine by you; the idea of serving as a living dildo for Jessica doesn't sound entirely awful, in truth, and you melt under the idea of giving in deeper, letting her rule you as your body sinks into the pleasure, as you give up fully to sensations that demand from you everything. She has you right where she needs you, and you're a helpless victim giving up further to it, moaning louder, confidence throbbing out of control and a sense of crushing lust guiding you down into her clutches. It's too much to handle, and you feel like you're going to lose your mind as she continues.

"You get to cum in me tonight." she moans. "Not everyone does, but I think I'm taking a liking to you." You don't care if it's true or not. She could tell everyone who comes into her dressing room that they're one of the lucky few. It's all too powerful to resist, careless pleasures keeping you falling deeper, wanting now to fill her up as she brings up the idea and continues to pursue the pleasure with far more stubborn, shameless vigor than you can help. You want so badly to give up to this all, and the idea of resisting it is just gone now. You'll cum in her all night if you can.

The tight, spasming embrace of her greedy pussy begs you for all you can give her. as she works faster, you can feel that greedy clench intensify, pleading and desperate, wanting you to cum deep inside of her, and you just can't hold back any longer. It's too much, and you feel overjoyed to let these pleasures surge across your body and drive you mad. With a senseless, shameless rush of pleasure, you give in, crying out and letting yourself go. You cum deep inside of her, groaning with wild, reckless pleasure as you fill her up. She moans too, crying out your name as she pushes herself to the limit, slamming down onto your cock and letting go of all restraint and sense. Her moans are wild and wicked as she gives up, as she succumbs to her desperate arousal.

You give her every drop you can, and she moans louder as she takes it, the cartoonish flare of wanton arousal and desperate lust leaving her a wreck as she holds tightly to you, as she holds herself down on your cock and gives herself fully to this mess. It's overwhelming in the best of ways, and you accept the position, accept the reality of what she wants. She goes limp atop you, aching and cooing, hands caressing your cheeks as she stares down at you and asks you the question you've been hoping all this time that she'd ask.

"Will you be coming by tomorrow?'

If you have even a chance at doing this again, of course you will be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
